A Ten Second Opera
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: Shilo's nervous before her first public performance as 'Bug.' Graverobber calms her down. Lime. O/s.


**A Ten Second Opera**

He didn't ask her if she was ready, he just ran his fingers down the length of her spine.

Shilo shivered. "Stop it."

He smirked behind her, pressing his face in behind her exposed ear and taking in her sweet and clean scent.

"Only when you stop being so goddamn nervous," Graverobber murmured back.

Shilo didn't reply, and he knew her eyes were unwaveringly fixed on the dancer dying on her ass on stage in front of at least two hundred people in the prestigious Rockefeller Lounge.

"Why am I doing this?" She asked.

Graverobber wrapped his arms loosely around her slim waist, tilting his head so he could press a kiss into the crook of her neck.

He sighed against her soft skin. "You're doing this because this is what you want to do."

Shilo looked so beautiful there in his arms, he thought, with her jet black curls set into a lazy crown on her head as she nervously toyed with the sash of the black silk dress he'd managed to filch for her very first public performance.

As the dancer was _finally_ booed off-stage, Shilo took a step back in fright.

Graverobber chuckled, holding her still. "Come on, Shi. You've worked for this. You _want _this."

He watched her pulse beat out a samba in her neck, before swooping in and tugging on the velvet choker he had given her that night with his teeth.

Shilo inhaled sharply as the soft strip bit into her skin for a moment, before he loosened his grip and pressed his lips to the shell of her ear. He knew he had her attention.

"You're gonna slaughter them out there," he told her, his hands drifting down to hers and tugging the sash of her dress open.

Shilo gasped as he bared her dark lace underwear to anyone who cared to look into their wing off of the stage.

She tried to stop him, but he was insistent. It was how he'd gotten her to be his in the first place after all, and how he'd gotten her to go after her dream of becoming a successful singer.

"Graves, please, not now–"

Her trembling voice was cut off by an announcement over the club's speakers, the chatter of voices in the club lowering for a moment so it could be heard properly. Graverobber slipped his hand into her panties before she could protest.

"In just a few moments, we ask you to please welcome onto the stage the _delightful_, the _beautiful_…_Bug_!"

The noise of the crowd picked up again, all of them asking who she was and whether she'd be as bad as the previous three acts, but Graverobber whispered for her to ignore them.

"There's only you and me," he breathed, nibbling along Shilo's earlobe as he slipped two fingertips inside her damp cunt and pressed hard against her clit with his thumb.

She was so worked up, so nervous and shattered from practicing all day, that he knew she would break within seconds.

Shilo panted and writhed against him, hardening his cock to the nth degree, but he managed not to throw her against the black painted brick wall of the wing or behind the lush purple curtain that opened onto the stage.

"One song, kitten – that's all – and then we can disappear with them screaming for more."

Graverobber pinched one nipple hard with his free hand as his other worked harder against her clit, breathing heavily against her ear in a way that he knew just set her off.

"Now, _come_ for me."

And he wasn't to be disappointed.

Shilo came silently, mouth parted and head thrown back as she screamed inaudibly, her pussy clenching deliciously around his fingers as she pushed her soft and perfect ass back into his aching cock.

She gasped as she came down, letting him press soft kisses against her face and into her hair as he pulled his wet fingers from her panties, sucked them clean, and proceeded to tie her dress back up.

Shilo turned against him once he was done, catching his mouth with hers and licking her lips at her taste. Her black eyes were gleaming wickedly, and Graverobber couldn't help but grunt a little as the very tips of her fingers ran down his stomach and over his cock.

He watched her through half-closed eyes.

Shilo smiled, her red lips curling just the way he liked. "I owe you."

"Yes," Graverobber murmured. "You do."

"Later," Shilo whispered. "I'll take it slow, just the way you like. Sucking you until you can't even beg me for more."

She winked, stepping back and turning to go on stage, leaving him breathless and in need of physical support. Luckily, the brick wall was there for him.

The announcement sounded, she stepped into the light to mild clapping and wide, interested eyes, and Graverobber smiled as the strains kicked in and she opened her beautiful mouth.

He listened for a moment, her first note even purer and more perfect than any of Mag's, before staring at her full lips and sighing at the thought of them being wrapped around him soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s N****ote**: A quick lime for ya! All reviews and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
